Sphinx
by Bubb-Lee
Summary: There's a new super teen in town, how will the titans take it? [after season 2] I don't own the teen titans, just my socks!
1. Default Chapter

**Sphinx**  
  
It was an average day at the tower, and like most days the alarm went off. So, like always they rushed to the seine of the crime, the bank. News crews were there already, but so was another super hero.  
  
_[screams] [Silence cause everyone looked up to see an, angle] she was about 5'6", had golden hair, explosive turquoise eyes a white shirt and blue jeans. Awestruck and scared, the robbers shot at her but she kept walking towards them. When she reached them out of nowhere a bird-a-rang hit the robbers, and you could hear robin's famous titan's go.  
_Robin threw some more bird-a-rangs, but missed sending them into the crowd, so the angle would save the pedestrians. The robbers were finished after five minutes.  
  
While the cops were taking them away, the titans thanked the angle and when home. They didn't think they would see the angle again, but the next day at another bank there she was again helping take done the robbers.  
  
The third time this happened robin got suspicious and asked her over. At the tower Robin began to interrogate her but like at the crime seines she didn't talk, but seemed offended by the fact that they'd interrogate her. She flew away shortly after it began.


	2. Hi my name's

**Sphinx**  
  
The third time this happened robin got suspicious and asked her over. At the tower Robin began to interrogate her but like at the crime seines she didn't talk, but seemed offended by the fact that they'd interrogate her.  
  
At the next robbery she wasn't present, but just as the titans were finishing off the robbers, they hear an explosion from the other side of town. They rush over to find that the hive fighting the angle.  
  
"Angles might not fight but we do," said Jinx as she fired another course in the angles direction. The angle easily dodged the blows, was about to go on the offensive but the titans barged in again! This time she smiled thanks, and before she flew off, Star asked her over as thanks for helping them. The angle eyed robin but accepted.  
  
"Oh glorious day! We have made friends with an angle," exclaimed star. Then promptly did the death hug, so the girl went from red to blue, which is until raven broke it up.  
"I'm no angle," stated the girl.  
  
"Then what are you," asked star.  
  
"No clue, but I could tell you my names," she replied. "My official name is Sara [or Sarah]; I call myself Sphinx, while people who don't know me call me angle."  
  
"Why do you call yourself sphinx," asked bb.  
  
"I'll explain that later," she stated. "Hey could I use your bathroom?" cy pointed it out to her and she went in. They heard some grunting and banging from inside and then she came out, with sweat on her face and her wings were gone.  
  
"W-what h-happened t-to y-your w-wings," stammered bb.  
  
"I only use my wings when I'm going to fight, and when the fights over they go back in. It's an ugly experience, which I don't even like watching. I definitely don't want others to see, especially potential friends." She explained.  
  
All off the titans stared at her dumbfounded. "Could you excuse me for a minute," robin said and he pulled raven off to the side. "What do you think, should we let her stay with us?"  
  
"Well I'm she seems ok, but we need everyone to said it would be ok," raven pointed out. So all the titans gathered and agreed that she could stay if she wanted to.  
  
"Cool, I'll get my stuff," and with that sphinx ran off and came back about an hour later with to big luggage bags of her stuff. She was given Terra's room and she put her stuff away.


	3. movin in

**Sphinx**  
  
"Cool, I'll get my stuff," and with that sphinx ran off and came back about an hour later with to big luggage bags of her stuff. She was given Terra's room and she put her stuff away.  
  
She could cook ok; she plays video and computer games, and did sports. The titans soon learned why she was not an angle.  
  
One-day robin did a surprise training exercise on the holo deck. Sara came in wearing a different costume, than her usual white shirt and jeans. She had on jeans, a tight black hooded shirt [which had a golden design on it], and a belt with a sword and a dagger on it, the sword looked ancient and heavy when in fact was light. The others were amazed at what she could do, she was as fast as robin, never missed, and didn't break a sweat. She said that wasn't even her biggest secret.

Sarah's closest friend was Raven, then Robin, and then Cy. She was still how ever getting used to bb and Star. All the boys had a crush on her [cause she was the new girl], while the girls were kind enough to show her around. On night there Sarah took raven aside and told her how every month she undergoes a transformation that last for three days. The next day all was normal at breakfast, except the fact that star and Sarah where missing. Star showed up for breakfast late, and when she asked why she told the others that she had found a large black feline in the hallway. They all went to check it out, what they found was not a house cat, but a panther.  
  
The boy's all went after it, Robin threw a net over it, bb held it down, and Cy put and electro shocker caller on it. The whole time Raven had been reading its mind. Once the boys were through robin asked raven to call animal control, but she said that it wouldn't hurt us, she mentally explained the situation to robin and he took the caller off the animal.  
  
"What?!!!!! I don't get it, are we supposed to keep it as a pet or something?!," asked the clueless bb.  
  
"Might we keep it as a pet," inquired star.  
  
"Yes, we can keep her," said the birds. This confused cy and bb even more.  
  
"What should we call her then," cy said.  
  
"Princess or garblorgmarchentanger jr." answered Star.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOkkkkkkkk. I guess its princess," said bb.  
  
"Oh, joy," exclaimed star. Then she did a death hug to the poor animal, and the moment she set it down it rushed over, and hid behind raven. It followed her out of the hall and to the TV room, where raven took out her book, telling everyone to act normal. Cy and bb played games and star bugged robin.  
  
The cat visited robin when he as training only watching of course. But when the robots came towards her she did just one quick slash with her claws they went down. Robin was amused by this, and to reward her he petted her for awhile but then went back to his training.  
  
The cat left after being rewarded, then followed cy to his car, which he was upgrading. Again the cat just sat and watched, but began to give cy some tools [from its mouth]. Once the work was done cy stroked the cat a couple times, but went to the TV room to play some videogames. The cat followed him into the room, but when she entered the room a green monkey jumped on her back. She roared and ran, while cy yelled at bb. But in the end she threw her back against the wall crushing bb.  
  
"Bb, you disserved that, dude how'd you feel if I jumped on your back for no reason," Said cy while trying to control his laughter. Someone from the couch sighed and said something like boys, at that she got up and left. Princess followed her out, but at raven's door the cat waited for raven's permission to enter.  
  
Inside the cat laid down while raven stared to meditate. After three hours of meditation raven stopped to see that the cat was on her bed sleeping quietly. Raven woke princess up so she could pet her, after that the two were ready for dinner.  
  
The boys were arguing as usual over what to eat. "You guys. PEOPLE! Thank you what is princess going to eat," pondered robin.  
  
Before cy and bb had a chance to react raven suggested that the cat go to bb if it wanted tofu and to cy if it wanted meat. All eyes were on princess as she pranced over to cy [what ya expect].  
  
After dinner the gang watched pet cemetery [all they had to do was build a fence, 4 g0ds sake!!!!!!!!], and went off to bed. Raven aloud princess to sleep in her room on the foot of the bed. At 10princess woke raven up and went to Sarah's room, to sleep. The next day was pretty much the same except for...


End file.
